Rodeado de Hormigas
by Glutamato de Sodio
Summary: Hiei y Kurama se gustan mutuamente, pero uno de los dos no lo puede aceptar y el otro no sabe si decirselo o no.. tratan de salir con otras personas pero nada resulta.. parece ser que tendran que hablar muy seriamente.. YaoixLemon
1. ¿por qué?

_**Rodeado de Hormigas**_

_Día 1_

Era un pacifico día jueves, ya iba a ser hora de que los Ningens terminaran su día escolar.

Hiei se apresuraba a llegar a un Instituto escolar, pero un local cerca lo detuvo..

Podíamos ver una heladería no muy llena de gente y con ofertas especiales, Hiei tenia cierta obsesión con los helados y decidió entrar a comerse uno, pero unas singurales voces lo desconcertaron...

**Yusuke**: ya ya Kuwabara, ya vas por tu quinta ración, no crees que ya es suficiente??

**Kuwabara**: calla, yo decidiré cuando será suficiente

Se observaba a Kuwabara, llorando y haciendo berrinches mientras comía bruscamente un banana split jumbo con extra jarabe de chocolate y muchas chispas de diferentes sabores...

**Yusuke**: es que todos pudimos ver las insinuaciones que se tenían esos 2, no se como tu no pudiste, es mas, hasta te dijimos que te fueras olvidando de ella, pero noo, seguías y seguías insistiendo..

**Kuwabara**: -con los ojos llorosos- ya no me regañes Urameshi, que no ves que estoy dolido? ;-;

En eso Hiei se acerco..

**Hiei**: pero que les pasa a ustedes par de payasos?

**Kuwabara**: -hundiéndose en la copa- no tengo humor ni para discutir contigo, enano

**Yusuke**: Kuwabara esta muy triste por.. acaso no te haz enterado:O

**Hiei**: enterarme de que??

**Yusuke**: de lo de Yukina coon.. :O

**Kuwabara**: es demasiado horrible, no lo digas ;;

**Hiei**: Yukina?? Que con ella? Que le hicieron a Yukina par de locos??

**Yusuke**: nosotros naada..

**Hiei**: -tomando a Yusuke de la camiseta- no tengo paciencia para nadie Yusuke, dime ahora..

**Yusuke**: Yukina se puso de novia con..

**Hiei**: ... quien es el infeliz??

**Yusuke**: ya ya, cálmate

**Hiei**: no me voy a calmar hasta que me digas!

**Yusuke**: con Kurama

**Hiei**: ...

**Yusuke**: o.oU otro al que le cayo de shock..

Hiei se había quedado con la mirada perdida en el horizonte ante tal aclaración, tenia la mente en blanco y lentamente empezó a soltar la camisa de Urameshi..

**Kuwabara**: -sacando su carota embarrada de chocolate de la copa- no puedo creer que haya pasado esto ;;

**Yusuke**: todos te lo advertimos Kuwabara, tienes que aceptarlo

Hiei apretaba los puños y sin decir "adiós" salió del local en busca de Kurama..

Kurama iba saliendo del instituto, como siempre con una manada de fans dominadas por las hormonas persiguiéndolo..

Hiei se paro atrás de un árbol a esperar de que cierto pelirrojo se apareciera por ahí, pero su espera no fue muy larga..

**Kurama**: por que te ocultas atrás del árbol, Hiei?

**Hiei**: -mirándolo muy feo con sus 3 ojos- eres un... ciego..

**Kurama**: de que estas hablando?? O.o

**Hiei:** hasta cuando pensabas decírmelo??

**Kurama**: ah.. veo que ya te enteraste.. –bajando la mirada-

**Hiei:** -remedándolo con voz de niñita berrinchuda- "veo que ya te enteraste" por que no me lo habías dicho??

**Kurama**: apenas fue ayer Hiei, y no te había visto.. creías que te lo iba a tener en secreto??

**Hiei:** aparte, por que no me dijiste que ella te gustaba??

**Kurama**: creí que ya lo sabias o.-...

**Hiei:** y como voy yo a saber eso?? Crees que soy adivino o que?

**Kurama**: bueno ya, lo siento

**Hiei**: no finjas que te importa!

**Kurama**: si te enojas conmigo, me importa..

**Hiei**: -volteándole la cara- hn

**Kurama**: aunque no entiendo por que te enojas.. se que eres muy posesivo con Yukina, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi..

**Hiei**: veo que no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que me molesta.. –dando media vuelta planeando irse-

**Kurama**: a donde vas??

**Hiei:** a algún lugar donde no haya ciegos molestándome..

**Kurama**: -lo toma del brazo- no quiero que estemos mal Hiei, por favor.. Yukina se fue hoy al Makai a ver como estaban las cosas por la isla flotante.. por que no pasamos el día juntos?

**Hiei:** quieres estar conmigo??

**Kurama**: siempre quiero estar contigo Hiei..

**Hiei:** -ruborizándose un poco, para su suerte Kurama no lo vio- y que quieres hacer??

**Kurama**: lo que hacíamos todas las tardes, caminar, comer dulces, ver televisión barata XD

**Hiei**: hn..

**Kurama**: eso es un si?

**Hiei**: -se voltea para quedar frente a frente al Kitsune- como sea..

**Kurama:** perfecto, vamos por un helado que hace calor

**Hiei**: hn.. –solo lo siguió sin decir nada hasta la heladería-

Llegaron y entraron, para su mala suerte aun estaban Yusuke y Kuwabara hartándose, al parecer Kuwabara ya estaba mejor..

**Kuwabara**: tienes razón Urameshi! Ya no voy a llorar, desde ahora seré un soltero orgulloso!

En eso Kuwabara ve pasar a Kurama con Hiei y se queda estático..

**Yusuke**: -le pasa una mano por la cara para que reaccione- tierra llamando a Kuwabara, responda unidad Kuwabara..

**Kuwabara**: ... –se le llenan de lagrimas los ojos-

**Yusuke**: Hola.. hola..

**Kuwabara**: -reaccionando- que haces ahí parado Urameshi! Ve y tráeme otro banana split que esto va para rato! –subiendo las rodillas a la silla y abrazándose de estas mientras empieza a llorar- noo Yukina! Por quee??

Yusuke se lleva una mano a la cara y sin rezongar se va a pedir otro banana split para su melancólico amigo..

Llegan Kurama y Hiei con 2 helados a la mesa donde estaba Kuwabara denigrándose..

**Kurama**: hola.. nos podemos sentar?

**Kuwabara:** -levanta la cara y hace muecas extrañas-

**Kurama**: te sientes bien??

**Kuwabara**: -se incorpora rápidamente y solloza grotescamente para después hacer un sonido muy raro parecido al de una ardilla llorando- iiiii iiiiiiii

Kuwabara sale corriendo del local..

**Yusuke**: que sea para llevar, por favor ¬.¬U

**Kurama**: oye Yusuke, que le pasa a Kuwabara? (

**Yusuke**: ah, tu sabes.. lo superara..

**Kurama**: es por lo de Yukina y yo?

Hiei aprieta sus puños, a consecuencia de que rompe el cono donde estaba su helado y este cae al piso..

**Kurama**: ah Hiei, tiraste tu helado.. –saca una servilleta e intenta limpiarle la mano a Hiei-

**Encargada**: -gritando desde la caja- hey ustedes! Limpiaran eso ò.ó

**Kurama**: -voltea y le regala una de sus encantadoras sonrisas- descuide, lo haremos nn

**Encargada**: -con corazones en los ojos- ah, me sonrió -

**Yusuke**: jeje, bueno.. yo los dejo con sus trapeadores ) nos vemos!! –y sale corriendo a ver si encuentra al triste Kuwabara-

**Kurama**: quieres que te compre otro, Hiei?

**Hiei:** hn.. ya se me quito el hambre..

**Kurama**: bueno o.o.. entonces..

**Hiei**¿?

**Kurama**: me acompañas a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros? nn

**Hiei**: -suspiro-

**Kurama:** please, no tardare..

**Hiei**: tu camina, yo te sigo..

**Kurama**: bueno..

Y ambos salen de la heladería sin limpiar.. pero la encargada estaba muy embobada para darse cuenta..

Nuevamente Hiei no decía ni una palabra.. ni siquiera levantaba la mirada..

Kurama de repente volteaba a verlo con preocupación.. en verdad no entendía lo que pasaba y solo quería estar bien con su amigo..

Llegando a la biblioteca ambos entraron y Hiei solo se sentó en una de las mesas a hojear los libros que ahí había, muchas veces había acompañado a Kurama a ese lugar donde los ningen van a enriquecer su conocimiento y el ya sabia la rutina.. se sentaba y si tenia suerte encontraría un libro interesante que Kurama le rentaría para leerlo.. por mientras esperaba a este.

Había mucha fila para devoluciones ese día y Kurama tardo alrededor de 1 hora haciendo fila..

**Kurama**: Hiei, lo siento, había mucha fila..

**Hiei**: hn.. –se para preparándose para irse-

**Kurama**: .. encontraste algo que te gusto?

**Hiei:** no, y si lo hubiera encontrado me aguanto, porque no quiero que hagas esa fila de nuevo..

**Kurama**: -sonríe- bueno, vamos a mi casa!

**Hiei**: quieres que yo duerma contigo?

**Kurama**: siempre lo haces, cual es la diferencia ahora?

**Hiei:** hn.. nada nada..

**Kurama**: entonces vamos –lo toma de la mano para terminar de salir de la biblioteca-

Hiei no pudo evitarlo y se ruborizo por segunda vez en el día, pero su suerte seguía puesto que Kurama no lo había notado..

Después de salir, Kurama le soltó la mano para que caminaran mas a gusto..

Kurama no soporta mucho el silencio constante, que digamos, así que trato de sacarle platica a su compañero de aventuras bibliotecarias y heladeras..

**Kurama**: entonces no encontraste nada interesante de leer?

**Hiei**: no, puras historias románticas -resaltando esa ultima palabra-

Kurama el cual era algo lento para estos temas no le tomo mucha importancia..

**Kurama**: hay algunas muy buenas nn

**Hiei**: ...

Y llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo.. pero el pelirrojo no encontraba sus llaves..

**Hiei:** por que no tocas el timbre?

**Kurama**: seria inútil, mi mami anda de viaje..

**Hiei**: bueno que no tiene otro oficio mas que el de viajar esa mujer o... dijiste "mami"?? O.o

**Kurama**: jeje si.. –saca sus llaves- las encontré!

**Hiei:** -mirando con una especie de repulsión el llavero del Kitsune- por.. que.. tienes ese estúpido llavero?

**Kurama**: ohh lo recuerdas? Es Bob Esponja, el de esa caricatura que dijiste que había sido lo mas enfermo que habías visto en el día? XD

**Hiei**: encuentro altamente homosexual la relación de Bob Esponja con.. la cosa rosada esa..

**Kurama**: Patricio? Nah, solo son amigos.. –al parecer le daba algo de vergüenza hablar de esos temas-

**Hiei**: -pervertidamente- como sabes? Quien sabe que harán cuando nadie los ve :O..

**Kurama:** no Hiei..

**Hiei**: estas seguro:O

**Kurama**: Hiei.. para empezar Bob Esponja y Patricio no tienen sexo, digo, son asexuales! Ni siquiera tienen... tu sabes..

**Hiei**: que cosa?

**Kurama**: tu sabes..

**Hiei:** no, no se

**Kurama**: Hiei ¬¬

**Hiei:** jaja, bueno ya..

**Kurama**: -todo rojo-

**Hiei:** y por que carajo no haz abrido la puerta??

**Kurama**: ah.. si.. –abre la puerta y los 2 entran-

**Hiei:** insito, esa cosa esta muy enferma.. creo que esta mas enferma que.. la de los monitos esos de cartón que solo dicen groserías..

**Kurama**: South Park? Pero si te estabas muriendo de la risa..

**Hiei**: no señor, eso solo fue porque me diste algo de beber muy raro..

**Kurama**: no Hiei, yo no te di nada, tu te tomaste todo el vino rojo de la alacena, hasta te dije que no lo hicieras (

**Hiei**: estaba delicioso por cierto, ya no hay?

**Kurama**: no, y si hubiera no podrías tomar mas ¬¬

**Hiei**: pero por que? Es de las pocas cosas buenas de ustedes los ningen..

**Kurama:** ya te explique.. bueno.. quieres algo de cenar? Te puedo pedir una pi..

**Hiei:** -lo interrumpe- pizza! Si si

**Kurama**: de acuerdo nn –va en busca del teléfono para llamar a la pizza-

**Hiei:** pídeme un refresco extra grande de vainilla!

**Kurama**: -en su mente- me alegra que Hiei ya no este enojado conmigo nn

Y cuando Kurama termino de pedir la pizza, esta llego en menos de 20 minutos y ambos procedieron a comerla.. y para no hacerla tanto de relleno les puedo decir que se la comieron toda mientras veían esas enfermizas caricaturas XD

**Kurama**: bueno, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y..

Hiei apago el televisor y se recostó en la cama y le dio palmaditas a esta en señal para Kurama de que se acostara a su lado..

Kurama sin mas que decir apago la luz y se acostó.. abrazo a Hiei y este le respondió el abrazo..

**Kurama**: buenas noches Hiei nn

**Hiei**: buenas noches Kurama..

Kurama estaba cansado porque hoy tuvo muchos quehaceres en la escuela.. lo que significa que encontró al país de los sueños muy rápido.. mientras Hiei no dejaba de pensar en su querido.. querido? En su amado Kitsune.. mejor dejemos que el nos explique mejor sus pensamientos..

**Hiei's POVS**

Sigo sin poder creer que Kurama se haya puesto con mi hermana.. en verdad que esta ciego este hombre, que cree que yo soy así de amable con todos o que?? Es mas que obvio que lo quiero para mi, hasta Yusuke me dijo una vez que mas obvio y me muero (N/A: esa es una expresión local, significa que es demasiado obvio.. para los que sean de otros países nn).. pero Kurama es así.. siempre tan rápido para las matemáticas y esas cosas.. pero del amor no sabe nada el pobre.. aunque yo tampoco se mucho que digamos.. creo que esta es la primera vez que me siento así.. nadie me había podido robar tantas sonrisas nunca.. ni hacerme tan feliz como lo hace el.. bueno.. si.. ah, Yukina.. recuerdo que también se me han escapado varias sonrisas mientras la observo entre los árboles.. solo por ser ella no he violado al Kitsune todavía.. solo por ser ella aun no me he atrevido a siquiera decirle lo que siento.. si de por si antes me costaba decírselo.. ahora menos.. en verdad no quiero herir a mi hermana.. pero no soporto que Kurama este en los brazos de alguien mas.. enserio no se cuanto mas aguantare.. de no poder, de una vez te pido mi mas sincera disculpa Yukina..

--

Después de pensar esto Hiei se quedo dormido placidamente..

Continuara..

--

Espero que no me odien por poner a Kurama con Yukina.. por lo que veo no tiene muchos fans esta pareja XD pero a mí me encanta! Admitámoslo.. se ven lindos juntos nn

Pero tranquilas, este fic no va dedicado a ellos.. y no se desesperen :O.. pronto pasaran mas cosas interesantes..


	2. celos, celos, celos y una confesión

Antes que nada, quiero que recuerden que todo lo que hará Hiei será en el nombre de los celos XD así como para darle celos a Kurama, por favor NO me vayan a odiar.

Yo en lo personal amo ver celosos a estos 2, y ojala ustedes también porque este capitulo será de casi puros celos n-n! Y ya después les prometo que pasaran cosas mas comprometedoras entre estos dos.. yo creo que ya en el siguiente. Saludos y ojala les guste.

_Día 2_

Eran alrededor de las 4:45am, aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el Kitsune se despertara, al parecer el pelirrojo tenia el sueño pesado, digo esto porque afuera había un carro con la alarma encendida haciendo un alboroto que despertaría a todo el vecindario, ustedes saben.. esos carros llorones, solo les cae una hoja y ya hacen un escándalo.

Kurama era el único con el sueño pesado en esa habitación, porque su acompañante nocturno ya estaba mas que despierto..

**Hiei's POV**

Genial, ahora no podré volver a dormir.. como odio a esos Ningens y sus inventos raros, siempre tan escandalosos, en verdad que odio el ruido.. y mas cuando quiero dormir.. ah, parece que ya se ha callado, perfecto.. me volteo un poco y veo que Kurama aun esta dormido, siempre tan flojo él.

Su cabello se ve muy bonito.. voy a tocarlo haber si esta igual de suave.. paso mis dedos por su abundante cabellera y me doy cuenta de que es demasiado suave; y que desprende un agradable aroma.. en verdad que quiero a este maldito zorro entre mis garras..

Pero tiene que ser tan estúpido para no darse cuenta! Dicho esto hice un movimiento un tanto impulsivo y brusco que involucra mi mano y su cabello, creo que él también lo sintió y se movió un poco, dejando su cara frente a la mía.

No no no, esto no es posible, simplemente NO lo es.. y yo ayer también fui un tonto por hacerle como si nada, hablando normal con él.. me dan hasta ganas de no volverle a hablar..

Ja, si claro Hiei, hasta crees poder dejar de hablarle, él es la única razón de que mi corazón mitad Koorime aun siga latiendo..

Bueno, si no puedo dejar de hablarle.. entonces creo que entrare en su juego.. él no es el único que puede conseguir una novia por aquí.

--

Hiei se levanta de la cálida cama y busca su gabardina y sus botas para abandonar por unas horas la casa de Kurama, él cual al sentir que la mitad de su cama se quedaba vacía abrazo la almohada de a lado subconscientemente en la cual Hiei había estado recargado recientemente.

El pelinegro al ver eso sintió un ligero toque de tristeza al imaginarse en quien podía estar pensando el Kitsune al abrazar así la almohada..

Trato de no pensar en eso al menos por un rato, porque quería estar de buen humor para cuando comenzara con su travesía..

Despreocupadamente salto por la ventana y al llegar al piso comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección que ni siquiera yo se por donde queda..

En fin, paso alrededor de una hora desde que eso paso..

Ahora vemos unos pasadizos de lo que parecía ser un castillo, un tanto elegante, un tanto macabro, depende de los ojos de quien lo mire.

Esos pasadizos no estaban solos, una figura negra pasaba por ellos, pisando descuidadamente algunos cráneos que ahí yacían desde épocas ancestrales, al parecer sabia bien por donde iba y sin tanta tardanza llego al final del túnel y había una gran puerta.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces la abrió..

Tras esa puerta había una habitación de colores brillantes y con grandes ventanas en la pared paralela a la puerta y una persona de espaldas sentada en una silla, quien al escuchar el abrir de la puerta voltea enseguida llevándose una gran sorpresa..

**Hiei**: Mukuro, he venido a.. –cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos- Mukuro O.O –muy sorprendido-

**Mukuro**: -muy sorprendida y apenaba- O.O.. espera un segundo..

Al decir esto salió corriendo hacia una puerta dentro de su misma habitación y cerro la puerta muy rápido..

Lo que acaba de ver Hiei no era para menos, estaba Mukuro con una bata de baño rosa, con mascarilla verde en la mitad de la cara que aun tenia piel, pintándose las uñas de los pies de rojo pasión con algodones en medio de cada dedo..

15 segundos después salió Mukuro de aquel cuarto vestida como acostumbraba..

**Mukuro**: -retomando seriedad- ¿qué haces aquí?

**Hiei**: vaya, que manera de recibirme, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos eso es todo lo que dirás? –arrepintiéndose un poco mentalmente por lo que fue a hacer ahí-

**Mukuro**: -sonrojándose- no no, como crees, disculpa, pasa pasa

**Hiei**: -pasando- ya que..

**Mukuro**: deseas algo de tomar?

**Hiei**: no, gracias..

**Mukuro**: bien.. ¿a qué haz vendido?

**Hiei**: te quería pedir algo pero..

**Mukuro**: -interrumpiéndolo y con los ojos brillositos- te he extrañado mucho Hiei, el Makai ya no es lo mismo sin ti.. bla bla bla

**Hiei:** ohh si, mira lo que te quiero de..

**Mukuro**: -interrumpiéndolo nuevamente- esos tarados de Raizen y Yomi, ya no se ni que hacer con ellos, se la pasan interrumpiéndome a cada rato y yo..

**Hiei**: -algo molesto- hn..

**Mukuro**: bueno, que me querías decir? –sonriendo-

**Hiei:** bueno la verdad no es tan fácil pero creo que..

**Mukuro**¿qué Hiei? Dime.

**Hiei**: es que.. yo..

**Mukuro**: -exaltándose- dilo de una vez!

**Hiei**: -exaltándose un poco pero sin perder el porte- pero deja de interrumpirme! No me puedo concentrar..

**Mukuro**: -ojos llorosos- lo siento ;-;

**Hiei**: ya ya, te quería pedir que.. si tú..

Hiei no podía comprender porque tartamudeaba tanto, será porque esta era la primera vez que pedía algo similar y de plano no sabia por donde empezar..

Pero esas horribles palabras salieron por fin.. ni siquiera lo pondré porque son demasiado horribles, incluso para mi –snif snif-

**Mukuro**: -levantándose de golpe- Hiei!! Nunca creí que este día llegaría! Yo encantada! –muy muy ilusionada-

Supongo que ya adivinaron a lo que Hiei fue..

**Hiei**: si bueno, sabes algo? Debo irme..

**Mukuro**: -triste- ¿pero por qué?

**Hiei**: pues tengo cosas que hacer en el Ningenkai, un día de estos me paso por aquí..

Después de decir eso salió caminando pacíficamente dejando a una muy triste Mukuro abrazando a una almohada..

No se detuvo para nada a ver el Makai y los nuevos cambios que le habían hecho, solo salió y se dirigió al Ningenkai, al llegar iba caminando por el rumbo de donde quedaba la escuela de Yusuke y como siempre estaba Yusuke perdiendo clase a las afueras.. esta vez estaba dormido.

Hiei vio a Yusuke dormido en la acera y lo pateo en los pies para que despertara..

**Yusuke**: -moviéndose y hablando entre sueños- no Genkai, no voy a hacer 500 lagartijas mas

Hiei lo patio mas fuerte..

**Yusuke**: -despertando de golpe- ¿qué¿qué paso¿Hiei? O.o

**Hiei:** ¿qué no se supone que deberías estar en clase?

**Yusuke**: si, pero que flojera –riendo despreocupadamente-

**Hiei:** hn..

**Yusuke**¿y tú qué haces aquí?

**Hiei**: solo pasaba y..

**Yusuke**: -levantándose y haciendo flexiones- ¿y..?

**Hiei**: -algo sonrojado por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar- alguna vez tú y.. el deforme.. se han abrazado mientras duermen, o tomado de la mano, o se han dicho cosas como "quiero estar contigo"?

**Yusuke**: -mirándolo fijamente con la boca abierta y una expresión entre miedo y repulsión- ¿QUÉ?

**Hiei**: ah, olvídalo.. –planeando irse-

**Yusuke**: -poniendo su pose de "yo lo se todo"- lo qué quieres saber es si Kurama te quiere, cierto?

**Hiei:** -sorprendiéndose un segundo para después poner su pose de "estas equivocado"- .. que tontería..

**Yusuke**: creo que deberías decírselo..

**Hiei:** ¿cómo se te ocurre? Claro que no.

**Yusuke**¿por qué no? Si tu haces con él todo lo que me acabas de decir significa que.. digo, eso no lo hacen los amigos normalmente..

**Hiei**: siempre me dije a mi mismo que si se ponía de novio con alguien mas, se lo diría.. pero por ser mi hermana la que esta de por medio.. no puedo..

**Yusuke**: solo llevan 2 días desde que andan, mejor díselo ahora y que él elija.. mientras mas pronto mejor

**Hiei:** -dando media vuelta y caminando hacia enfrente- lo pensare..

**Yusuke:** suerte! –acomodándose en la acera para volver a dormir y poniéndose un periódico en la cara-

Hiei iba pasando por el parque de siempre, el que esta antes de llegar a la escuela de Kurama, hasta que alguien lo detuvo..

**Mukuro**: Hiei! Así que es aquí donde estabas!

**Hiei**: -sorprendido- pero qué estas haciendo aquí??

**Mukuro**: vine a visitarte, qué no puedo?

Mukuro vestía un traje rosa, y disfrazo la mitad incinerada de su cuerpo, es decir, se veía "normal" mas o menos como una mujer de 30 años..

**Hiei:** pero si te acabo de ver! –suspiro- bueno olvídalo.. hn.. de donde sacaste ese atuendo? –mirándola de arriba hacia abajo-

**Mukuro**: lo hice yo misma, creí que seria una mala idea venir con mi lado robótico expuesto al Ningenkai.. dime.. te gusta? –ilusionada-

**Hiei:** -indiferente- lo que sea..

**Mukuro:** -sentándose en una banca del parque- bueno siéntate.. debemos hablar..

**Hiei:** -pensando que que fastidio, se sentó- hn?

**Mukuro**: he estado pensando.. que nunca había tenido esta clase de relación con nadie y pues.. seria bueno que haya mucha comunicación.. creo que debemos de respetarnos mutuamente y yo te puedo venir a visitar un fin de semana, y tu el otro, bla bla bla...

Hiei solo asentaba con la cabeza fingiendo que le importaba, porque en realidad no le importaba nada de lo que Mukuro podía estarle diciendo, pero en eso Hiei vio pasar algo que desconcertó totalmente su atención.. era Kurama con Yukina caminando, al aparecer acaba de salir de clases..

**Mukuro**: bla bla bla

Hiei tomo bruscamente de la cara a Mukuro y le dio un beso muy violento.

Kurama y Yukina iban caminando muy felices hasta que..

**Yukina**¿ese no es Hiei? –sorprendida-

Kurama voltea y se da cuenta del espectáculo que esta viendo.. sin entenderlo muy bien siente como si un puñal atravesara su espalda..

Hiei se da cuenta de que esta siendo observado por Kurama, y procede a profundizar el beso..

Kurama impulsivamente tomo a Yukina por los hombros e hizo lo mismo que Hiei..

En eso paso una señora con un niño el cual traía un globo de helio con forma de la cabeza de Gokú, a un lado de Hiei y Mukuro..

**Niño**: -jalándole la falda a su madre- mama mama¿por qué esa señora se esta besando con ese niño?

**Madre**: -tapándole los ojos y caminando mas rápido- pero que cosas hace esta gente en publico!

Volviendo al tema.. Hiei se dio cuenta de lo que Kurama estaba haciendo y se separo de inmediato de Mukuro..

Kurama también se dio cuenta de la recién hecha acción del Youkai y se separo para después irse caminando muy rápido atrás de unos árboles donde pudiera estar solo..

Hiei se levanto y lo siguió, los 2 estaban muy pero muy enojados..

Se fueron dejando muy confundidas a sus respectivas "novias"..

Mukuro volteo y lo único que vio fue a Yukina sola y muy confundida y no era para menos, puesto que acababa de pasar el momento mas pasional de toda su vida, con una mano le hizo una seña para que se acercara y Yukina sin mas que decir solo se acerco..

**Mukuro**: hola

**Yukina**: -con su acostumbrada sonrisa de siempre- hola

**Mukuro**: tu debes de ser Yukina..

**Yukina**: si.. y usted?

Y así entablaron una especie de conversación..

Mientras tanto Hiei había encontrado a Kurama parado semi-encorvado enfrente de un árbol y con una mano apretando la corteza de este, como si quisiera arrancarle un pedazo..

**Hiei:** -enojado- ¿pero qué diablos te pasa??

**Kurama**: -volteando tranquilamente pero muy enojado- .. esa era Mukuro?

Kurama tenia un semblante muy extraño, estaba muy pálido y con solo ver sus ojos se podía notar que estaba muy enojado, ya casi se podía ver un aura negra a su alrededor.. Kurama rara vez se enoja, pero cuando lo hace.. en verdad que hay que tener cuidado.

**Hiei:** -remedando su voz- ¿esa era Yukina?

**Kurama**: -explotando- bueno y a ti que te pasa¿cómo puedes hacer esa clase de cosas enfrente de mi?!

**Hiei**: -explotando también- pero si tú¿quién te crees a tocar así a Yukina y PEOR si estoy YO enfrente de ti?!

Y bueno.. se estaban diciendo esa clase cosas al mismo tiempo, que al final ninguno de los 2 pudo entender bien lo que el otro decía..

**Kurama**: tienes que dejar de ser tan sobre protector, no creas que te voy a estar soportando tus dramas cada vez que se te antoje! Además, tú estabas haciendo lo mismo!

**Hiei**: eres un maldito ciego Kitsune! Un maldito ciego!

**Kurama**: y sigues con eso de que estoy ciego! Ya te dije que no sé a lo que te refieres!

**Hiei**: sii, se nota!

**Kurama:** si no me quieres decir, perfecto, no lo hagas! De cualquier forma ya no me interesa!

**Hiei**¡¿qué dijiste?!

**Kurama**: -tranquilo- lo que oíste..

**Hiei:** eres un hijo de.. –censuradísimo-

**Kurama**: puedes ofenderme verbalmente todo lo que quieras y no me enoja, pero si te pasaste con eso que acabas de hacer con Mukuro!

**Hiei**: y a ti qué te importa si hago eso con ella?

Kurama quiso decir algo, pero en verdad no supo que.. ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sentía en estos momentos era nada mas ni nada menos que celos, y de los mas feos que puede haber..

Hiei noto que Kurama se había quedado sin que decir... e impulsivamente le hecho mas leña al fuego..

**Hiei:** además, Mukuro es mi novia y hago con ella lo que se me antoje!

Uhh, eso debió doler..

**Kurama**: -algo triste pero aun enojado- y Yukina es la mía, y también hago con ella lo que se me antoje..

Uhh, golpe bajo..

**Hiei:** -mas que enojado- bien!

**Kurama**: bien!

Ambos dieron media vuelta y se fueron caminando rápidamente hacia lugares opuestos, iban cegados por el enojo y la tristeza, que hasta se olvidaron de sus "queridas novias"..

Pero las "queridas novias" bien gracias, platicando muy a gusto sin acordarse de sus "caballerosos novios"..

Y bueno.. Hiei se fue a la playa a romper rocas para ver si eso podría sacarle tanta frustración, por su lado Kurama se fue a su casa a patear los muebles, y si.. a llorar.

Kurama ya que se tranquilizo se puso a pensar cosas.. cosas interesantes..

**Kurama's POV**

Creo que ya se me esta bajando algo el coraje.. yo no se que le pasa a Hiei a veces, es que.. ¿por qué se pone así? Digo, tanto le molesta que su hermana salga con alguien o qué?.. y lo peor es que siempre que le digo eso me dice que soy un ciego¿acaso hay algo qué no puedo ver?... pues entonces si soy ciego, porque de plano no lo entiendo..

Pero en parte creo que yo también tuve algo de culpa.. no debí haberme portado así con él.. pero qué con Mukuro?? Digo¿por qué tan de repente?

No me gusto nada lo que vi esta mañana.. me dolió mucho la verdad.. y tampoco entiendo por qué me molesta ver a Hiei con Mukuro! Aunque creo que me molestaría con cualquier persona.

Mmm.. aquí voy otra vez con esta clase de pensamientos.. la verdad no es la primera vez que me cuestiono si me gusta Hiei.. y siempre que pasa eso mi mente lo bloquea automáticamente.. creo que en el fondo no quiero admitir lo que siento realmente por él.. y ya siento como me vuelve la tristeza otra vez de lo que vi en la mañana. Abrazo fuertemente la almohada que esta a mi lado y noto que tiene el olor de Hiei en ella.. al sentir eso me pongo mas triste y no puedo detener esa lagrima que salió sin mi permiso de uno de mis ojos.. creo que esto que siento son los mentados celos..

Pero los pensamientos de Kurama fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba su ventana..

Lo primero que pensó el Kitsune fue en que podría ser Hiei, así que se hincó en la cama y al ver que era otra persona se desanimo aun mas.. y pues no le quedo mas que abrir la ventana y ver que pasaba.

**Botan**: Kurama Kurama! Hay una emergencia en.. –notando el semblante del Kitsune- Ku..rama.. ¿ocurre algo? –preocupada-

**Kurama**: -tremendamente pálido, con los ojos rojos y la mirada triste- no

**Botan**: ... bueno.. te decía.. Koenma los esta citando en el gran salón para darles instrucciones de su próxima misión pero no encuentro ni a Yusuke ni a Kuwabara! Y Hiei supongo que tú sabrás en donde esta..

**Kurama**: -sin expresión alguna- no, no sé

**Botan**: -exaltándose- ah! Esto es urgente! Bueno, iré a buscar a esos 3, tu por mientras puedes irte yendo al salón..

Botan no pudo terminar de decir aquello porque Kurama cerro de golpe la ventana, dejando a una muy confundida Botan, que al no poder hacer nada mas se fue a buscar a Yusuke y Kuwabara..

**Kurama**: rayos! Ahora tendré que ver a Hiei y de seguro se la pasara mandándome indirectas y haciéndome sentir peor de lo que me siento.. –sintiendo un poco de alivio repentinamente- .. pero al menos lo podré ver..

Kurama salió de su casa en marcha del salón..

Botan había encontrado a Hiei tirado en la playa con un semblante similar al de Kurama y le dijo que tenia que reunirse en el salón por orden de Koenma..

Hiei no dijo palabra alguna y se fue al salón..

**Botan:** pero que raros son esos 2! –sale volando en su remo hacia otra dirección-

Minutos después llego Kurama al salón, en el cual estaba Koenma en su forma adulta y Ogri sentados en su escritorio esperando a que llegara el resto..

**Koenma**: hola Kurama, y los demás?

**Kurama**: -sin expresión- no sé

**Koenma**: -sorprendido- algo anda mal? O.o

En eso se escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, era Hiei que acababa de entrar y al notar que Kurama estaba ahí, se fue a sentar a una esquina con la mirada hacia otro lado..

Kurama solo sintió un escalofrió muy fuerte..

**Koenma**: ah Hiei, y los demás?

Hiei ni siquiera se molesto en contestar..

**Ogri**: andan muy callados los 2¿no creé eso, Señor Koenma?

**Koenma**: si, vaya que si –sonriendo nerviosamente-

5 minutos de puro silencio después..

**Koenma**: y.. díganme.. ¿qué han hecho? –nervioso-

Ninguno de los 2 contesto.. pero para la suerte de Koenma, entro Botan agarrando de la oreja a Yusuke y Kuwabara..

**Yusuke**: ya Botan! No es para tanto!

**Kuwabara:** auch! Duele!

**Koenma**¿qué ocurre aquí?

_**Flash Back**_

Había un lugar que estaría oscuro de no ser por los reflectores y todas esas luces brillantes.. sin mencionar la música a todo volumen..

**Yusuke y Kuwabara**: Ea! Ea! Ea!

Aplaudían y chiflaban sin control a un par de mujeres bailando en bikini con un tubo..

**Yusuke**: eso nena! Así se hace! –emocionado-

**Kuwabara**: -picándole la espalda con un dedo- oye.. Urameshi..

**Yusuke**: -sin prestarle atención- mucha ropa! Mucha ropa!

**Kuwabara:** Urameshi! Voltea para atrás!

**Yusuke**: -estaba tan feliz que sin rezongarle a Kuwabara, volteo- Ahh!!.. –gritó tal como una doña después de ver un ratón en su cocina-

_**Fin del Flash Back..**_

**Botan**: y eso fue lo que paso! –regañando al par de pervertidos- yo no sé como se les ocurre ir a ese lugar! Imagínate Yusuke si Keiko se entera! Bla bla bla

**Yusuke**: -cara suplicante- no le digas por favor ;-;

**Koenma**: es imperdonable!

Yusuke y Kuwabara se arrastraron hacia Koenma en rodillas..

**Yusuke y Kuwabara**: no nos castigues por favor!

**Koenma**¿cómo se atreven a ir a un table dance sin mi??

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan y Ogri cayeron al estilo anime..

**Botan**: pero es que acaso soy la única cuerda aquí o q..

Pero Botan fue interrumpida por Koenma..

**Koenma**: bueno ya! Los he situado aquí porque tienen una misión, deberán ir al poblado de Urawa y capturar a 4 demonios que andan irrumpiendo la paz de la ciudad! No son muy fuertes pero he oído que tienen sus trucos sucios.. así que tengan cuidado..

Hiei al oír eso solo salió del salón y se dirigió hacia haya..

**Kuwabara**: no se preocupen! Yo el gran Kuwabara me encargare de..

**Yusuke**: -interrumpiéndolo- si si ya cállate y vamonos.. –notando que Kurama estaba muy raro- Kurama..

Kurama volteo a verlo..

**Yusuke**: -sonriendo- vamos..

Kurama solo salió por la puerta seguido de Yusuke y un muy regañado Kuwabara..

Y para que les hago el cuento largo.. solo puedo decir que esos demonios se multiplicaban en varios haciendo mas difícil su captura, pero los lograron capturar gracias al aporte de Yusuke y Kuwabara, ya que Hiei y Kurama apenas y se habían movido.. algo que era muy raro para ellos, y ni siquiera se dirigieron la mirada y menos la palabra..

Los 2 primeros estaban muy confundidos por el comportamiento de los otros.. pero antes de que alguno de los dos les pudiera preguntar que si que ocurría, apareció Koenma de la nada..

**Koenma**: bien hecho!

**Yusuke**: -asustado- no aparezcas así!

**Koenma**: es que me encanta asustarlos! Boo!

Sonidos de grillos..

**Koenma**: -triste- no me festejen pues ;-;.. ehmm ehmm.. a lo que iba.. ¿qué les parece si vamos a cenar algo? Yo invito!

**Yusuke y Kuwabara**: sii¿enserio?

**Koenma**: no.

Yusuke y Kuwabara volvieron a caer al estilo anime..

Y todos se dirigieron al restaurante de comida rápida mas cercano..

Como era de esperar, Yusuke y Kuwabara devoraban cantidades industriales, Koenma solo hablaba de las posibles futuras misiones y Kurama y Hiei estaban sentados de lados opuestos..

Kurama tenia la mirada hacia abajo y muy triste.. y Hiei estaba sentado a lado de la ventana mirando por esta sin expresión alguna en su rostro..

**Koenma**: -dirigiéndose a Kurama y Hiei- ¿y a ustedes que les pasa? No han dicho ni una sola palabra desde el salón..

**Kuwabara**: es cierto, han estado muy callados –con su carota de curiosidad-

Yusuke solo devoraba salvajemente un hot dog hasta que Kuwabara lo distrajo..

**Kuwabara**: -acercándose al oído de Yusuke como queriéndole decir algo en secreto, pero hablo demasiado fuerte- oye Urameshi, creo que Hiei esta enojado con Kurama porque le quito a Yukina..

**Yusuke**: no pues, si quieres dilo mas fuerte ¬¬U

Kurama y Hiei solo se voltearon mas hacia otro lado sin decir nada..

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos porque esto definitivamente no era normal..

**Koenma**: -tratando de romper la tensión- y dime Hiei.. ¿qué tal estuvo la pelea?

**Hiei:** -volteando lentamente y aun sin ninguna expresión- bien.

**Koenma**: aja o.o.. ¿y qué tal tu Kurama?

Kurama sin voltear tomo un tenedor que reposaba en la mesa y lo doblo con una mano haciendo una especie de nudo y sin decir nada lo dejo caer sobre la mesa..

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Koenma estaban con la boca abierta y con una expresión de miedo en sus rostros ante el comportamiento tan extraño de ambos demonios..

**Kuwabara**: -levantándose rápidamente- oye Hiei! Quiero que sepas que eres un enano muy feo y que peleas muy pero muy mal!

**Hiei**: -lo volteo a ver sin expresión y con un tono de voz muy calmado pero triste- ya que..

**Kuwabara**: -asustado y sorprendido- esto no puede estar pasando O.O..

**Yusuke**: -levantándose asustado y haciéndole señas a Koenma de que se fueran- creo que.. mejor nos vamos..

Los 3 salieron corriendo del establecimiento muy asustados XD

Kurama y Hiei se quedaron ahí sentados sin moverse..

Habían pasado varios minutos y estos ni siquiera se movían y menos hablaban.. pero a Kurama ya le estaba empezando a molestar el silencio y se armo de valor para..

**Kurama**: -sin voltear- .. ¿qué tienes?

Pasaron unos 10 segundos y..

**Hiei**: -tampoco sin voltear- de verdad no sabes lo qué tengo?..

**Kurama**: no

**Hiei**: -volteando hacia abajo- hn..

**Kurama**¿siempre vas a estar así?

**Hiei**: -apretando el puño- ... no sé..

**Kurama**: -mirando el piso- .. no me gusta que estés así..

**Hiei**: .. tú me pones así..

**Kurama**: .. ¿qué es lo que hago tan mal?..

**Hiei**: no darte cuenta de lo que me pasa.. solo eso..

**Kurama**: -subiendo la voz y volteando a ver a Hiei- es que yo no puedo saber todo lo que te pasa!

**Hiei**: -volteando tranquilamente- ...

**Kurama**¿por qué no me lo dices directamente¿qué es lo que quieres de mi, Hiei?

Hiei empezó a arrastrarse con todo y silla hacia donde estaba Kurama..

Kurama solo lo veía algo confundido..

Hiei llego y se puso enfrente a Kurama, aun sentados los 2, lo miro unos instantes y después sin mover las manos le planto un beso muy suave en la boca, lo cual dejo al Kitsune estático..

15 segundos después..

**Hiei**: -se separo lentamente y baja la mirada- ... No Kurama, no me molesta que mi hermana saliera contigo, de hecho eres al único a quien se la podría confiar.. lo que me molesta es.. –voltea a verlo y se queda sin habla unos segundos-

Kurama solo lo miraba a los ojos rogándole que le digiera..

**Hiei**: ... te quiero para mi..

Kurama sintió como su corazón latió mas rápido y no pudo decir nada..

Hiei se levanto calmadamente, dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos hacia enfrente, pero la voz de Kurama lo detuvo..

**Kurama**: ... ¿qué dijiste?

**Hiei**: -deteniéndose en seco- ... te amo

Después de decir esto salió del local.. dejando a Kurama muy pensativo..

--

_Continuara.._

Ehmm.. creo que me quedo algo largo o.oU

Solo puedo decir que espero y no se hayan enojado demasiado con lo que hicieron con sus "queridas novias" jaja XD creo que tengo que repetir que fue en nombre de los celos!

Y también debo aclarar que SI si van a terminar juntos Kurama y Hiei n-n

Ya al otro capitulo los verán mas "cariñositos" jaja

Aunque creo que me excedí con la actitud de Mukuro XD es que el solo imaginarla así me da mucha risa!

Algo mas.. Yo ya tengo terminado el siguiente capítulo, pero no lo voy a subir si no dejan review :O.. así que si les interesa que lo suba.. ya saben ;)

Hasta la próxima!


	3. a solas

Hola.. cómo están? Yo bien, bien.. creo XD!..

Les doy las gracias a las hermosuras andantes que leen esto n.n y les "advierto" que este capitulo contiene Lemon.. Ohh si, sucio y depravado Lemon.. aww en realidad no, no esta sucio ni depravado XD! Al menos para mi no, je..

Ahm.. no sé que mas decir, solo que espero que lo lean entero y que lo disfruten tanto como mi pervertido ser lo disfruto.. o.o.. no me hagan caso, ando algo delirante este día..

--

_Noche 1_

De Urawa a Tokyo se hacen aproximadamente 1 hora en autobús (no sé bien, pero síganme el rollo) a menos que no quieras sentarte en un autobús apestoso repleto de Ningens, y prefieras usar tu propia velocidad..

Faltaban pocos minutos para que cayera la noche, había pocas nubes y una que otra estrella que se atrevía a mostrarse en el bello cielo de Tokyo.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar por el Oeste dejando a la vista de los citadinos parte del crepúsculo.

El cielo tenia tonalidades anaranjadas, rosadas y violetas, y más arriba negro. Se veía realmente hermoso, sin mencionar las flores de cerezo que hacían contraste con el cielo..

Hiei, a causa de tanto estrés se había quedado dormido en un árbol de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.. Se sentía "raro" y a la vez satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima por haberle dicho a Kurama lo que sentía, y sentía satisfacción por la acción que realizo con este.

"Estúpidos sentimientos ningen" era lo que había estado pasando por la mente del pelinegro antes de caer en el sueño. Tenia una sensación bastante extraña en el estomago, él no sabia como llamarla pero yo les puedo decir que eran las famosas "mariposas en el estomago" que a la vez le gustaba y a la vez no porque le parecía débil, pero Hiei es Hiei y nadie lo puede cambiar.

Paso varias horas dormido en ese árbol, puesto que había llegado antes que toda la manada, entre ellos Kurama.

Kurama desde que llego lo único que hizo fue buscar al pequeño demonio de fuego, lo busco en el parque, en las heladerías, en la playa.. Hasta que decidió ir un poco mas lejos.

Y por fin lo encontró, estaba dormido en sus camas favoritas, esas camas arbolosas en las cuales se veía tan bien, aunque Hiei siempre se veía bien para el pelirrojo.

Kurama solo lo contemplo unos minutos, conociendo que Hiei se despertaba por cualquier cosa, decidió sacar una flor somnífera de su cabello y lanzársela al Youkai para evitar que despertara.

Después de que la flor se consumió por completo, Kurama quedo seguro de que Hiei no despertaría, procedió a hacer lo que fue a hacer..

Saco su Rose Whip y se lo lanzo al Youkai, no para lastimarlo.. Si no para sujetarlo por los pies y llevárselo arrastrando hasta su casa.. (N/A: y eso no es lastimarlo? ¬¬)

30 minutos después..

La habitación del Kitsune estaba hecha un desastre.. el piso estaba lleno de lodo, las sabanas de la cama estaban en el piso, Hiei estaba amarrado a la cama por las muñecas con una especie de enredadera y Kurama estaba sentado en su abdomen viéndolo.. definitivamente nada común en la residencia Minamino XD

Los efectos de la flor somnífera empezaron a desaparecer, Hiei empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Kurama encima de él.. Lo cual lo sorprendió mucho..

**Hiei**: -sorprendido- Ku..Kurama.. ¿¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estoy en tu cama?! ¡¿..

El Youkai iba a hacer otra pregunta pero el Kitsune lo callo dándole un suave y muy dulce beso en la boca..

Duro aproximadamente 5 segundos y después se separo un poco pero quedando lo suficientemente cerca aun, casi se podían rozan entre sí.

Hiei si de por sí estaba confundido, ahora estaba el doble, y muy sonrojado por la recién hecha acción de Kurama, ni siquiera se podía mover y menos hablar..

**Kurama**: -ligeramente sonrojado- .. Enamórame..

Hiei se quedo atónito ante tal palabra y por no querer hacer una escena demasiado cursi (aun) decidió sacar el tema de lo que paso en la mañana..

**Hiei**: ¿y qué hay de...

**Kurama**: -poniéndole un dedo en la boca indicándole que no diga mas- .. Ahora solo existimos tú y yo..

Hiei solo lo vio a los ojos muy sonrojado y tímidamente acento con la cabeza.. Lo que provoco que el Kitsune sonriera dulcemente..

Pero como el Youkai no estaba acostumbrado a estos momentos, empezó nuevamente con sus preguntas..

**Hiei**: -divertidamente- ¿por..? ¿Por qué me amarraste a la cama?

**Kurama**: es una enredadera muy débil, puedes romperla cuando gustes..

Hiei para comprobar que era verdad trato de liberar sus brazos, y en efecto, la rompió con tan solo moverlos..

**Hiei**: y.. ¿Por qué le quitaste las sabanas a la cama? –mirando las sabanas tiradas y amontonadas en el piso-

**Kurama**: .. Quería hacerlo más dramático..

**Hiei**: -sonriendo- de una vez me hubieras quitado toda la ropa y tú te hubieras vestido con látex negro..

**Kurama**: -interesado- no suena mal, a la próxima..

El demonio de fuego no podía evitar sonrojarse por cada una de las palabras que el zorro mencionaba y seguía tratando de "romper la tensión" según él, con sus preguntas..

**Hiei:** -notando que el piso estaba lleno de lodo- ¿por qué el piso esta tan sucio?

Y antes de que el pelirrojo contestara..

**Hiei:** -sintiendo que su ropa estaba toda húmeda por el lodo- ¿y por qué yo estoy sucio? O.o –resaltando el "yo"-

**Kurama**: ser arrastrado por todo el bosque no te deja la ropa limpia, mi amor –sonríe-

**Hiei:** -un poco exaltado- ¡¿me arrastraste por todo el bosque?!.. –cayendo en cuenta de las ultimas palabras que dijo el Kitsune- ..Có.. Cómo.. Me llamaste?.. –sonrojado-

Kurama solo sonríe nerviosamente y se separa un poco del pelinegro por no saber que decir y..

**Kurama**: -mas que sonrojado- ehmm, ehmm.. Si quieres te puedes quitar la ropa y yo la pongo en la lavad..

El Kitsune iba a voltear a otro lado para que según esto Hiei no notara lo nervioso que estaba, pero Hiei ya no pudiendo aguantar mas la lujuria que le causaba ver al pelirrojo hablar y respirar tan cerca de él, poso sus manos en la cintura del nervioso y se levanto un poco para alcanzar el bello rostro de Kurama y robarle un beso..

A Kurama después de esto poco le importaron sus nervios y se dejo caer encima del Youkai quedando ambos recostados en el colchón besándose ahora un poco mas intensamente que los 2 besos anteriores.

Se separaron escasos milímetros para respirar y Hiei aprovecho para tomarlo de las manos y las extendió horizontalmente en forma de crucifixión para después dar una vuelta en la que ahora él estaría arriba de Kurama.

Ya que paso eso, Kurama solo pudo verlo a los ojos con una expresión de "te quiero decir que te amo pero no me atrevo".

**Hiei:** .. creías que ibas a estar encima de mi?

**Kurama**: .. a decir verdad me gusta mas así..

**Hiei**: hn.. –lo beso nuevamente pero mas tierno-

Kurama solo le respondía, pensando en que nunca creyó que Hiei fuera tan tierno como lo estaba siendo ahora, pero en su interior siempre quiso tenerlo así, tan cerca y pertenecerle tanto, mientras dormía soñaba muy seguido con estar así con Hiei, pero su miedo de llegar a tener sentimientos mas que de amistad hacia el Youkai de fuego que mostraba mas su mitad de hielo, hacían que su mente bloqueara esos pensamientos automáticamente una vez que despertaba.

Hiei por su parte aun se sentía "raro" pero ya no le importaba, porque estaba sintiendo mucho placer emocional y físico al estar así con la única persona que se había atrevido a ver mas haya de su alma y le alegro darse cuenta de que Kurama aun tenia algo de ladrón en él, puesto que le había robado el corazón.

Algo que estaba muy oculto y sellado, y que nunca nadie había podido ver tan de cerca como lo hizo el Kitsune.

Ambos solo seguían besándose de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, desde solo roces hasta de explorar la boca del otro con sus respectivas lenguas.

Por la mente de Hiei ya estaba pasando la idea de llegar a algo mas intimo, pero pensó que tal vez Kurama quería algo lindo y prefirió seguir besándolo mientras el pelirrojo con sus manos recorría y acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro, pero en un giro inesperado los pensamientos del Youkai cambiaron al sentir que las manos de su compañero iban bajando hasta llegar a sus piernas, las cuales acaricio tentadoramente.. pero sin perder la dulzura.

Hiei se distancio a unos milímetros de Kurama solo para pronunciar "el que se lleva se aguanta" y dicho esto inserto su lengua nuevamente en la boca del pelirrojo, donde se enredo con la de él.

El Koorime arqueo un poco sus caderas para poder meter la mano y desabrochar el molesto pantalón del Kitsune, a lo que Kurama reacciono con levantarle la camisa y despojarlo de ella.

Hiei no mostró ninguna resistencia ante tal acción y se dejo caer nuevamente en el perfecto cuerpo de Kurama.

**Hiei's POV**

Que conste que él empezó.. yo quería comenzar con algo mas tierno por ser nuestra primera vez juntos en estas situaciones, pero a decir verdad no me quejo de estar así.

Aunque su ropa es muy molesta, debería arrancarle su camisa con mis dientes..

Bajo mi boca hasta su cuello, el cual beso primero algo calmadamente para ir aumentando poco a poco, esto provoca que Kurama haga presión con sus manos en mi espalda, pero me alegro al saber que son de placer, y cabe decir que yo siento mucho placer igual al tenerlo así.. solo mío y de nadie mas.

Para marcar mi territorio, clavo mis dientes en su cuello algo recio a causa de la excitación que tengo, Kurama solo me clava las uñas en la espalda a reacción de mi mordida.

De repente siento un sabor conocido, era el sabor de la sangre.. tal vez me excedí algo con esa mordida.. me separo unos centímetros para descubrir que ciertamente me pase y que lo había hecho sangrar.

Poso mi mirada en sus bellos ojos verdes, verdes al igual que las hierbas que usa para curar mis heridas y para causar heridas en sus enemigos.. noto que ellos también se pierden en los míos, tal vez mi mirada hacia él en estos momentos este un poco azucarada, pero después de haberle hecho daño creo que no puedo verlo de otra manera. En cambio él me mira sin ningún rastro de dolor y en sus labios se forma una sonrisa, solo para después unirlos con los míos y perdernos nuevamente en esos besos que en un momento parecen no tener fin, y cuando terminan siento que mi vida llega a su fin.

Pero como lo prometido es deuda, vuelvo a bajar, esta vez hasta su abdomen, donde muerdo su camisa y la estiro un poco para romperla con mis uñas, la desgarro totalmente y me deslumbro ante el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Kurama, su piel tan blanca como la nieve hace que me den ganas de lamerla totalmente y de hacerla mía.

Paso mi lengua por su abdomen y al parecer eso le gusta, acerca una de sus manos a mi cara y la acaricia con esa dulzura que lo caracteriza.

Volteo un poco mi rostro, y sin usar mis manos; beso su mano y él pone uno de sus dedos en mi boca indicándome que lo lama.

A decir verdad, eso me pareció demasiado excitante y lógicamente no pude negarme ante tal petición, tome su mano con la mía y me fui metiendo dedo por dedo en mi boca, lamiéndolos y succionándolos levemente, él solo me miraba con los ojos entreabiertos.

Después de haber terminado con su mano, me acerque a su cara y lo bese como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Él me respondió de la misma manera y con sus manos recorrió desde mi espalda hasta mis muslos, y ahí mismo las reposo. Todo ese contacto físico me hacia sentir un calor insoportable en mi entrepierna y mi miembro se levantaba cada vez mas...

Baje mis manos hasta sus piernas y empecé a bajarle el pantalón, no le quedaba muy apretado así que salió fácil. Lo tome de las piernas haciendo presión en nuestros miembros, y me gusto darme cuenta de que estaba igual de excitado que yo. Él me ayudaba a hacer mas presión con sus manos en mis muslos.

**Kurama's POV**

Hiei me sorprende cada día mas, en verdad que nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan dócil como lo esta siendo ahora. Me encanta tenerlo tan cerca de mi y sentir que somos los únicos seres en el universo.

Juraría que esta usando el poder de su Jagan, aunque yo sé bien que no, pero siento como si estuviera hipnotizado bajo su control, como si yo fuera totalmente suyo y él fuera mi amo el cual se entrega totalmente a mí..

Mi temperatura corporal esta aumentando mucho, afuera estamos como a unos 15ºC pero yo siento demasiado calor.. y la única prenda que me queda me esta molestando mucho.

Quito mis manos del tentador cuerpo de Hiei y las pongo en mi bóxer para quitármelo de una vez por todas, y ahora sí.. Quedo completamente desnudo debajo de Hiei.

Y como mi amado Koorime es muy justo, él también se quita rápidamente los pantalones, y queda desnudo arriba de mí.. Creo que me agrada la idea de que no use ropa interior...

Baja nuevamente hacia mi cuello y lame la herida que me causo anteriormente, después la besa mientras baja una de sus manos hasta mi miembro y lo toca sigilosamente, por instinto me arqueo un poco y lo tomo de la nuca para atraerlo a mi cara y besarlo de golpe, hecho esto lo miro un momento a los ojos.. "hazme lo que quieras" recito esas palabras y él me sonríe..

Sin limitarse a eso, capta mi mensaje y baja hacia mi cuello, lo besa y lo muerde mas atrevidamente que antes, pero sin lastimarme.

Puedo sentir como se separa sutilmente y pasa sus dedos por mi entrepierna, yo me arqueo instintivamente y parpadeo repetidamente, todo para tratar de controlarme un poco y no gemir.

Cierro un momento mis ojos, y de un momento para otro siento su respiración atacando mi piel.. y en efecto, volteo y miro que estaba muy cerca mío..

Antes de poder pensar otra cosa, él empezó a besar mis muslos, y si antes creí que iba a morir de una sobredosis de placer, ahora era mil veces peor..

Su lengua resbalaba con intensidad sobre cada célula de mi piel, yo solo acertaba a apretar mis manos en la cama..

**Hiei's POV**

El sabor de su piel es tan dulce.. sabe incluso mejor que cualquier caramelo que pude haber comido en toda mi vida.

Tenerlo así y en esta posición es algo que solo ocurría en mi mas felices sueños, todavía no termino de creer que esto en realidad este pasando..

Me dan hasta ganas de pedirle que me muerda para descubrir de una buena vez si esto es un sueño o no.. pero al diablo! No quiero arruinar este momento..

El ciclo de mis besos no se ha intensificado desde que empecé a explorar esta parte del Kitsune.. si no lo quiero aburrir o aburrirme a mi mismo será mejor que haga algo pronto..

Clavo mis dientes superiores en su entrepierna de una manera pasiva, y me doy cuenta de que esa parte es muy sensible no solo para los Ningens, apuesto a que yo también hubiera reaccionado así si Kurama me lo hubiera hecho.. él clavo demasiado sus uñas en el colchón que logro arrancar 2 pedazos de este, y ahora hay un montón de esponja a su alrededor..

Pero él no hace nada para indicarme que me detenga, así que le daré de una vez por todas lo que quiere..

Tomo su miembro entre mis dedos y paso mi lengua por la punta.. a lo que él reacciona con lo mismo de hace rato, despedazar la cama.. además de eso puedo notar que sigue ahogando sus gemidos para no demostrar el placer que le causo, debo admitir que siempre me ha gustado que Kurama sea algo "reservado" en este aspecto con los demás.. pero conmigo quiero que no se guarde nada, si quiere gritar palabrotas puede hacerlo, no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo..

Sin nada mas que añadir procedo a meter completamente su miembro a mi boca y estando dentro pasarle mi lengua circularmente alrededor..

Mientras hago eso paso mi mano suavemente por su abdomen.. pero el sigue ahogando esos sonidos que anhelo oír..

**Kurama**: -entre susurros- ah Hiei.. put# madr$

Mm si.. eso me esta gustando mas..

---

A Hiei le gustaba mucho oír la voz entrecortada de Kurama indicándole que estaba gozando mucho, eso provoco que cierto demonio de fuego aumentara la velocidad con su lengua..

**Kurama**: si.. sigues.. así.. me.. voy a.. –hablando mas alto- a la verg! –mas rápido- me voy a veniiiir..

Hiei empezó a succionar el atributo de Kurama y este seguía con sus palabrotas, las cuales parecían excitar demasiado al Youkai..

**Kurama**: -casi gritando- $&$#&"!$·$

Después de decir esas delicadas palabras (las que gusten) el zorro no pudo mas y se vino en la boca de su compañero.. quedando muy satisfecho.

Kurama ahora tenia muy agitada su respiración y Hiei ya había soltado la extensión de Kurama pero aun seguía con ese liquido blanco en su boca.. realmente le gustaba su sabor.. estaba tan tibio y espeso que le hubiera gustado saborearlo por mas de 100 años.. pero al no quedarle otra decidió tragárselo de una vez y agradecer porque el sabor aun no desaparecía de su lengua.

El pelirrojo ya había tenido un orgasmo esta noche pero Hiei aun no.. no es que no hubiera gozado todo lo que le hizo a Kurama, pero él también quería sentir esa corriente de liquido hirviendo salir de su cuerpo..

Y antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, Kurama lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo levemente para que se acercara a él y abrazarlo..

Ambos se encontraban abrazados, Hiei encima de Kurama y apoyo su cabeza en el torso de este..

No habían pasado ni 2 minutos cuando ya se estaban besando otra vez.

El pelinegro lentamente se bajo del cuerpo de su amante (pero sin dejar de besarlo) quedando a su lado y tomo una de sus manos para ponerla encima de su miembro indicándole que lo satisficiera..

Kurama sonrió en sus adentros y sin cuestionar los deseos del pelinegro, lo tomo y empezó a acariciar de este.

Primero lento y luego aumento la velocidad, eso provoco que el Koorime apartara un poco su rostro del de el pelirrojo y agachara su cabeza..

Cabe decir que Kurama parecía todo un profesional en su trabajo. Hiei no era muy escandaloso en esta clase de cosas así que no tuvo que guardarse ningún sonido, pero eso no significaba que el Kitsune no lo hiciera gozar, porque en verdad que nunca se le había pasado tan bien como en este momento.

Y pasando unos 10 minutos, el invencible Youkai se vino en la mano del zorro.. tenia tiempo sin un orgasmo así que hubo mucho liquido hirviendo para todos..

**Hiei:** -agitadamente- ah.. estúpido zorro mal viviente... como te amo..

Al escuchar esas palabras el "estúpido zorro mal viviente" no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho, después de todo lo que habían hecho, significaron mucho para él..

Hiei se acerco nuevamente al rostro de Kurama y lo beso muy apasionadamente mientras extendía uno de sus brazos por la cintura de este.

Kurama le respondió tanto al beso como al abrazo, rodeándolo a él también con sus brazos por la cintura..

Y estuvieron un buen rato así.. besándose, solo que ahora el zorro había pasado una mano a la cara del Koorime para acariciarlo..

Pero esa mano era la que se había manchado con el semen del Youkai..

Al notarlo ambos abrieron los ojos y Kurama se separo un poco para buscar con su otra mano algún trapo o qué se yo para limpiarle la cara a Hiei..

Pero Hiei al notar las intenciones del Kitsune, tomo su mano "sucia" y Kurama volteo a verlo algo sonrojado..

Hiei puso la mano del zorro en la boca de este indicándole que la probara..

Kurama se sonrojo aun mas ante la propuesta de su futuro novio, pero nuevamente accedió a sus peticiones y paso la lengua por su mano, limpiando así los restos de fluido.

A Hiei le había gustado mucho ver los gestos que hizo el Kitsune al lamer así de provocativamente su propia mano que no lo pudo evitar y se abalanzo nuevamente hacia sus labios para besarlo, pero Kurama se separo un poco..

**Kurama:** -sonriendo- .. ¿qué fue lo que dijiste hace rato?

**Hiei:** -sonrojado- ..no sé de que me hablas.. o///o

**Kurama**: hace rato dijiste algo..

**Hiei**: no es ciertoo.. T//T

**Kurama**: -poniendo cara de zorro apunto de recibir un impacto de escopeta por un cazador- dime..

**Hiei**: ah, estúpido zorro, sabes que no me puedo resistir ante esa cara!

**Kurama**: -con la misma cara- entonces dime..

**Hiei**: -con un hilo de voz- ..te amo..

**Kurama**: no te oigo.. :O

**Hiei**: -mas sonrojado- te amo tonto!

**Kurama**: -sonríe dulcemente- Hiei.. yo..

Y en eso se escucho un abrir y cerrar de puerta que provenía de la planta baja..

Ambos al oír eso se separaron en friega y se pudo oír unos pasos que subían por las escaleras..

**Shiori**: Shuichi, encanto, estas dormido?

**Kurama**: -poniéndose los pantalones desesperadamente- no mama!

**Shiori:** vine a recoger mi pasaporte, cariño, mañana me voy a China con mis amigas!

**Kurama**: -terminando de vestirse- que bien, mama!

**Hiei: **-aun desnudo- .. y yo qué hago??

**Kurama**: metete al closet, rápido, rápido –metiendo a Hiei al closet-

**Shiori:** -abre la puerta- todo bien, ratoncito?

**Kurama**: -acercándose a la puerta y sonriendo disimuladamente- si mama!

**Shiori:** -preocupada- Shuichi.. mi amor.. ¿por qué esta tu cuarto tan sucio?

**Kurama**: -nervioso- este.. yo..

**Shiori:** -viéndolo de abajo hacia arriba- ¿por qué traes los pantalones al revez?

**Kurama**: -mas nervioso- yo..

**Shiori**: -moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- no me digas que otra vez estuviste viendo esas películas para adultos, Shuichi?

**Kurama**: eh, no mama, no es lo que tú piensas..

**Shiori**: entonces eran revistas lo que veías??

**Kurama**: no mama! Nada de eso..

Shiori solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro indicando desaprobación, Kurama estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y Hiei trataba de ahogarse la risa poniendo en su boca un trapo que encontró en el piso, sin saber que eran los bóxeres del "ratoncito"..

Pero toda esa bella imagen merecedora de enmarcarse como un momento Kodak fue interrumpida por una voz que se escucho desde abajo..

**Persona inoportuna:** Shiori qué pasa! ¿por qué te tardas tanto? ¿no vendrás a cenar con nosotros?

**Shiori:** si ya bajo!! –voltea nuevamente con Kurama- cuando regrese hablaremos acerca de tus liviandades! Y limpia este desorden!

**Kurama**: -llevando una de sus manos a su cara- si mama..

Y Shiori abandono la casa..

**Kurama:** -cerrando la puerta- dios!

**Hiei:** -saliendo del closet y explotando en risas- jajaja ratoncito!! (N/A: uy, salió del closet XD)

**Kurama:** -sonrojado- así me dice mi mami, y qué pues?

**Hiei:** -aun riéndose- ratoncito! Jaja

**Kurama:** .. Hiei.. ¿por qué.. traes.. mis.. bóxeres en tu mano?

**Hiei**: -parando de reír y observando lo que traía en la mano- ¿bóxeres? ¿qué son esos?

**Kurama:** -sonrojado- es mi ropa interior..

**Hiei:** -abriendo mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa- ohh.. puedo.. quedármelos?..

**Kurama**: Eh? Qué? Cómo? Cuándo? Dónde? ...se... seguro..! –muy rojo-

**Hiei:** .. con que viendo películas para adultos, eh?

**Kurama:** yo.. no quiero hablar de eso u////u

**Hiei:** en realidad yo tampoco.. –viéndolo muy "acarameladamente"-

**Kurama:** -viéndolo de la misma manera- estas.. desnudo..

**Hiei: **-levantando una ceja- preferible esto a que tu madre te descubra viendo pornografía..

**Kurama**: mm.. tienes razón..

Al decir eso, Kurama se acerco a Hiei para abrazarlo por la cintura y después besarlo..

**Hiei**: -con cara de cansancio- estúpido zorro.. te amo..

A causa de tanto "love love" al que definitivamente Hiei no estaba acostumbrado, quedo muy cansado y se quedo dormido en los brazos de Kurama.. al cual le enterneció mucho ese gesto..

**Kurama:** -le da un beso a Hiei en la frente- también te amo, hermosura..

El pelirrojo recostó a Hiei en la cama, recogió del piso la sabana mas limpia y lo tapo con ella, apago las luces y se recostó a su lado.. mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura..

--

_Continuara.._

Próximo capitulo, el final u,u..

Pues qué puedo decir? Este es definitivamente el primer Lemon que escribo para publicar.. y quiero que sepan que sufrí mucho.. no por la falta de ideas, no, no, no.. todo lo contrario.. tenias tantas ideas que no sabia como plantearlas de una manera "decente" para que la mayoría entendiera y no se leyera muy sucio XD

Tuve que inspirarme oyendo una canción toda porno, se llama "Sex Dwarf" de Soft Cell, y no precisamente porque el titulo me recuerde a Hiei XD! Pero descubrí que es útil para ayudarme a escribir esta clase de cosas, je.

Pues saludos, y ojala lo hayan leído hasta acá :)

Si les gusto.. no se olviden de dejarme un review bonito ;D le hará bien a mi atormentaba alma.. nah, es broma.. no estoy atormentada XD..

Ya que.. adiós adiós!


	4. aclaraciones y declaraciones

Gente bonita que lee cosas bonitas.. he aquí el final de esta cosa que en realidad poco sentido tiene, pero yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola D

Ahora si que no tengo mucho que agregar.. tan sólo un agradecimiento a quienes me apoyaron fielmente y ojala les guste este maldito final.. porque yo lo odie ¬¬!

Como sea.. ya saben, léanlo hasta el final y aunque ya este viejo, dejen review!

--

_Día 3_

Sin duda alguna la noche anterior había sido la mejor en toda la vida de ambos protagonistas, y era algo que ninguno de los 2 hubiera imaginado que podría pasar.. ya que los dos tenían "motivos" por los cuales creer que el otro no los quería y que no lo haría jamás.

Pero todos esos "motivos" parecieron no tener razón de ser la noche anterior.. todo había sido como un cuento de hadas... pero con Hentai XD

Pero como todo lo bueno termina, la noche desapareció y el sol alumbro nuevamente la ciudad.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Kurama, porque aunque fuera sábado, su reloj biológico le indicaba que debía despertar a las 6:30am.. aunque claro, se quedo a dormir 3 horas más y a las 9:30am se levanto.. no sin antes contemplar en silencio unos segundos a su Koorime.

Casi toda la casa estaba hecha un desastre, su habitación tenia lodo por todas partes, la cama estaba distendida y el colchón de esta estaba despedazado.. sin mencionar la esponja proveniente de las entrañas del colchón que estaba tirada en el piso.

La sala, los pasillos y las escaleras igual estaban llenas de lodo.

Kurama no se había olvidado de que tenia que limpiar, así que se puso la ropa más vieja que tenia y bajo para empezar primero en limpiar la planta baja para no despertar al Youkai.

Sacó el trapeador, el fabuloso (N/A: el liquido limpiador de pisos, pues), una cubeta con agua.. hecho un poco de fabuloso aroma a frutas silvestres en la cubeta con agua, procedió a meter el trapeador.. y en eso una lucecita roja que se encendía y se apagaba a lo lejos le llamo la atención..

Se acercó para luego descubrir que era el teléfono (N/A: tenia grabadora de mensajes incluida) lo descolgó y apretó un botón que le dijo que tenia 2 mensajes nuevos.. después se escucho el primer mensaje..

"Shuichi, encanto, soy tu abuela, dejaste tu zorrito de peluche en mi casa, yo sé lo difícil que es para ti dormir sin él.. ven cuando puedas, yo te lo guardo, mi niño hermoso adorable consentido, te quiere tu abuela."

Kurama sólo se sonrojo un poco ante los cariños de su abuela.. y es que la madre de Shiori era igual de consentidora que ella.. pero en verdad que extrañaba a ese zorrito de peluche negro con ojos rojos que le recordaba a Hiei..

Y en eso sonó el otro mensaje..

"Shuichi, soy tu madre, anoche después de la cena con mis amigas pase por mi pasaporte, quise entrar a ver si ya te habías dormido pero tenias la puerta con seguro.. entiendo que estas creciendo y que quieres tu privacidad pero se me hace excesivo que estando sólo en casa le pongas seguro.. bueno, ya qué.. te quería decir que estoy en el aeropuerto a unas pocas horas de abordar el avión, no volveré hasta dentro de 3 semanas.. te deje dinero en el galletero en forma de zorro negro con los ojos rojos que tanto te gusta.. espero que no gastes ese dinero en revistas para adultos, por favor.. gástalo en comida y en emergencias, te deje un poco adicional para que te diviertas sanamente.. cuando regrese hablaremos acerca de tu actitud depravada, jovencito.. y no sé que paso ese día pero estaba la casa llena de lodo, ojala la limpies.. yo sé que lo harás pero no esta de mas recordártelo. Bueno hijo, me despido, ya sabes.. pórtate bien.. te quiere tu madre."

Kurama rió nerviosamente un poco.. le causaba algo de gracia que Shiori pensara que él es un pervertido.. sólo porque lo cacho una vez viendo una película porno en su cuarto.. aunque si estaba bastante explicita y tenia una fuerte escena gay.. de seguro eso fue lo que más "asusto" a Shiori.. y ahora que recordaba eso.. se quedo mirando esa película porque le hizo pensar en Hiei.. y pues no lo pudo evitar y se puso a "jugar" mientras la veía.. por suerte tenia una manta encima y así Shiori no pudo ver directamente lo que pasaba, pero obvio que supo lo que el pequeño Shuichi estaba haciendo..

Pero dejando un poco atrás esa vergonzosa experiencia.. ¿en realidad una película de ese calibre le hizo pensar en Hiei? O lo de los zorros negros con ojos rojos.. había notado que tenia varios objetos con forma de zorro negro con ojos rojos porque le recordaban a Hiei.. y sólo los compraba por eso..

Y no olvidemos sus ataques artísticos que se le venían de vez en cuando obligándolo a dibujar.. tenia un block de dibujos guardado debajo de uno de los sillones, lo había dejado ahí una vez que estaba dibujando en la sala y se le olvido subirlo.. la mayoría de las personas que dibujaba, o se parecían mucho a Hiei ó estaban idénticas a él..

Hasta recordaba aquella vez que Yusuke se puso a ver sin su permiso sus dibujos y le pregunto que si por qué esa obsesión por dibujar a Hiei.. pero Kurama ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se parecían a Hiei.. Creo que su subconsciente le jugaba bromas muy pesadas.

Pero con lo que acababa de pasar esa noche.. se dio cuenta de que desde hacia mucho tiempo había estado enamorado del Koorime de fuego y que su alma siempre lo supo, pero su mente se lo negaba.. y su subconsciente se lo expresaba de manera grafica pero su mente seguía rechazando esa idea.

Pero al fin lo había podido aceptar.. y sus 3 elementos corporales, ósea su alma, su mente y su subconsciente se habían puesto de acuerdo por primera vez.

No pudo evitar sentirse feliz al recordar la noche anterior y las palabras que le dijo Hiei.. "te amo".. le encantaba recordar a el Youkai pronunciándolas y sólo para él..

Kurama estaba totalmente sumergido en su burbuja de sueños románticos.. cuando de pronto escucho algo caer.. volteo y se dio cuenta de que era el trapeador que se había caído.. y en eso recordó porque estaba él abajo.. limpiar la casa!!

Entonces no le quedo de otra y se puso a trapear.. luego a sacudir los muebles porque estaban llenos de tierra que él había dejado cuando los pateo, cortesía del coraje que traía el día anterior por lo que vio en el parque..

"!!!!!!!!!!" ohh si, acababa de recordar de la relación que tenia con Yukina y que.. Hiei andaba con Mukuro!!

Kurama's POV 

Esa.. bruja de Mukuro.. nunca me agrado, nunca de los nuncas! Es que quién se cree al ser así de aprovechada con Hiei T-T.. luego me jode que se crea su dueña y lo mande a cada rato a esas misiones de las cuales con suerte regresa vivo para que YO lo cure.. apuesto a que a ella nunca le ha pedido que lo cure ¬¬.

Y también odiaba cada vez que Hiei me hablaba de ella.. aunque rara vez decía algo que me preocupara.. pero aún así, se nota que ella siempre lo ha querido.. ¿y Hiei también la quiere o qué?

¿Entonces si la quiere por qué me dijo que me amaba?.. Tal vez sólo se puso con ella por lastima o qué se yo.. aunque siendo Hiei del cual hablo es algo difícil que acceda a ser pareja de alguien sólo porque le tenga lastima!

Ah.. estoy confundido.. yo ya pensare en algo que hacer con Yukinita pero no sé que hará Hiei con Mukuro.. bueno como sea, terminare de limpiar y cuando Hiei despierte hablare con él..

--

Nuestro querido pelirrojo termino de trapear, de sacudir, y hasta lavo los platos y sacó la basura..

Eso de sacar la basura, provoco que un par de albañiles que estaban en una construcción enfrente le tiraran muchos piropos, obviamente porque pensaron que era una "linda pelirroja en ropa interior" o tal vez si sabían que era hombre.. pero quién soy yo para juzgar.

Pero sólo a Kurama se le ocurre sacar la basura en esos atuendos, traía puesta una camisa blanca con manchas rosas al estilo hippie que le quedaba muy apretada y un bóxer color crema con zorritos negros de ojos rojos pintados (N/A: sin comentarios) que le quedaba algo corto.. y unas sandalias viejas color café..

Se metió nuevamente a su casa muy sonrojado y maldiciéndose a si mismo por su obsesión con la limpieza y por no poder esperar a estar vestido de una manera decente para sacar la basura..

Ya que se le bajo lo sonrojado se puso se preparar hot cakes..

--

Mientras tanto en la planta alta de la casa, en la habitación de Shuichi para ser más exactos.. cierto pelinegro empezaba a abrir sus ojos color vino.. y lo primero que noto es que estaba solo en esa sucia habitación, y no pensaba en "sucia" como ofensa, si no porque realmente estaba sucia.. el Koorime sonrió un poco al pensar en que nunca imaginaria a la habitación del Kitsune en ese estado..

Se quito la sabana de encima y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba desnudo.. y sucio.

Pero tenia tantas ganas de ver al pelirrojo que ni se preocuparía de bañarse, tal vez más al rato.. y con suerte hasta tendría compañía.

No se quiso poner su ropa porque estaba sucia, así que se puso los bóxeres que Kurama le había regalado.. eran de color rojo vino con rosas blancas pintadas.. y le quedaban algo grandes.. pero si no se movía de más no habría necesidad de que se le cayeran.

Bajo las escaleras y noto que la casa estaba muy limpia y que olía a frutas silvestres.

Se acerco más a la cocina y no tardo en reconocer el aroma de los hot cakes y de café puro.. puesto que aún no lo preparaba.

Y miro a Kurama de espaldas preparando el café..

Se miraba realmente hermoso, esa ropa tan pequeña si que hacia resaltar su figura.. y se miraban perfectamente sus piernas largas y blancas..

El Youkai no pudo resistir y se abalanzó contra él.. lo abrazó por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en la espalda del Kitsune..

**Kurama:** -sonrojado- Hiei.. ya despertaste..

**Hiei:** -sin moverse- hn.. zorro estúpido..

**Kurama:** -volteando y quedando de frente con Hiei- ¿dormiste bien? –sonrojado-

**Hiei:** hn.. todo estaba bien hasta que desperté y note que no estabas ahí..

**Kurama:** -enterneciéndose por esas palabras- mi vida!!

**Hiei:** -sonrojado y fingiendo enojo- ¿acaso te di permiso para que te levantaras? No verdad.. u///ú#

**Kurama:** -mirándolo dulcemente- no volverá a pasar..

**Hiei:** más te vale.. –lo suelta-

**Kurama:** -esperanzado- te quedaras hoy conmigo?

**Hiei:** y tú por qué crees que sigo aquí semidesnudo? –sonríe-

El pelirrojo se sonrojo aun más y le regaló al Koorime una linda sonrisa.. pero aunque no quería matar este momento decidió que debía hablar antes de que pasara otra cosa..

Nuevamente, al pensar en eso.. no pudo evitar que esa sonrisa recientemente nacida se desapareciera lentamente para dar paso a una expresión facial de seriedad pura.. Lo cual desconcertó a Hiei e instintivamente arqueo una ceja por confusión..

**Kurama:** -serio y viéndolo a los ojos- y Mukuro?

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa y rápidamente recordó de la estupidez que hizo a causa de su maldita impulsividad y esos estúpidos celos.. él ni siquiera era tan impulsivo, siempre pensaba bien antes de dar cualquier paso al frente.. pero ahora? Qué rayos le pasó?.. Será qué..? Sí, seguro es eso.. otra vez ese estúpido zorro lo cambiaba por completo! Cómo es que un ser puede tener tanta influencia sobre él?!.. Kurama era el único que podía hacerlo actuar de esa manera tan inmadura..

**Hiei:** Mukuro? –no sabia que decir-

**Kurama:** es tu novia, no?

**Hiei:** -voltea la mirada- hn..

Qué le podía decir?! Admitirle que hizo eso sólo por celos y quizás también por una especie de venganza..? Eso no, él tenia orgullo..

Tal vez podía decirle que no lo eran.. pero es que ciertamente la respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo "sí".. y de seguro Mukuro seguía en el Ningenkai y en cualquier momento volvería a buscarlo.. y cómo le explicaría que ellos tenían que.. cómo era esa palabra.. ¿romper?

No quería lastimar a Mukuro ya que en cierto modo él la apreciaba.. pero no podía considerarla como mujer ya que estaba enamorado de ese maldito zorro..

Pero ese maldito zorro aun seguía esperando una respuesta..

**Kurama:** Hiei..

**Hiei:** -saliendo del trance- h..n??

**Kurama:** no me haz contestado –exclamo con seriedad-

**Hiei:** -fastidiado- pues qué quieres que te diga?

**Kurama:** andas con ella ó no?

Y el pelinegro volvió a recordar algo..

**Hiei:** y eso qué? Tú andas con mi hermana..

El que se quedo en trance esta vez fue Kurama.. pero no tardó tanto en contestar.. que tartamudeó al principio para luego hablar recto.

**Kurama:** sí.. es cierto..

Entonces lo admitía?! Maldito sin vergüenza..

Hiei sintió una punzada en la espalda y no pudo evitar por un momento la idea de olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior e irse nuevamente al Makai en su vida de nómada.. Hasta que..

**Kurama:** pero hoy me di cuenta de que ella.. sólo la quiero para mi de..

El demonio de fuego se le quedo viendo, esperando a que terminara esa maldita oración.. pero el agudo sonido del timbre los distrajo a ambos..

El Kitsune se aproximó a la puerta.. pero Hiei lo detuvo del brazo..

**Hiei:** -serio- qué ibas a decir..?

**Kurama:** -viendo hacia el piso- debo abrir la puerta..

El ojirojo lo soltó suavemente.. estúpido zorro ningen y su estúpida educación ningen!

Al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.. y no sólo él.. sino también las dos personas que estaban del lado opuesto a la portezuela..

Una mujer de cabellos anaranjados se apresuro a taparle los ojos a una más joven de ojos rubíes..

**Kurama:** -sorprendido- Eh? Ustedes..? Aquí?..

**Pelirroja:** -sonrojada- s..será mejor que vengamos más tardes.. –tratando de dar media vuelta para irse-

**Kurama:** pero.. Mukuro!.. por qué estas aquí?

Mukuro?.. Mukuro?!.. MUKURO!

**Mukuro:** -nerviosa- lo siento.. no sabia que estabas ocupado.. vendremos más tarde..

**Kurama:** -curioso- de qué estas hablando?.. –entrando en razón de que estaba vestido indecorosamente- ohh.. OHH! Yo.. yo.. lo siento..

**Yukina:** -confundida- señorita Mukuro, por qué me esta tapando los ojos?

**Mukuro:** estas muy joven para ver esto.. –expreso con firmeza-

Pero Hiei había sentido esa presencia y se apresuro a acercarse..

**Hiei:** -sorprendido- Mukuro! Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí!

Pero la aludida no pudo decir palabra alguna ya que se quedó con la mandíbula hasta el suelo por ver que el Jaganshi, al igual que el Kitsune también manifestaba esa escasez de ropa..

De hecho se sorprendió tanto que hasta le había dejado de tapar los ojos a Yukina..

**Yukina:** -sonrojada a más no poder- ohh.. ohh.. O.O..

**Mukuro:** -entrecortado- creo que.. teníamos razón..

La Koorime asintió pesadamente con la cabeza..

**Hiei:** -molesto- pero de qué rayos estas hablando..!

**Kurama:** Hiei.. creo que será mejor ir arriba y..

Pero Kurama no pudo terminar de decir eso ya que el Youkai se dio cuenta de su estado.. y claro, se sonrojo al tope y no supo que decir.

**Mukuro:** -viendo para todos lados- enserio.. podemos volver luego..

**Kurama:** no! No.. no.. para nada.. pasen, pasen.. –las hace pasar- siéntense y en seguida bajamos, si?!

Todo eso fue tan rápido que ninguna de las dos pudo oponerse..

**Kurama:** -tomo a Hiei del hombro- Hiei.. vamos a..

Fue interrumpido..

**Hiei:** -ruborizado- sí.. sí.. vamos..

Ambos empiezan a subir las escaleras..

**Kurama:** -deteniéndose a medio camino- no se muevan! –dijo con firmeza-

3 minutos después..

Ambos demonios bajaron las escaleras bien vestidos.. Kurama con una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita por Mukuro y Hiei con cara de fastidio.. puesto que estaba tan avergonzando con su hermana que no entendía por qué bajar!

**Kurama:** -nervioso- y.. bueno.. je je.. por ..

**Hiei:** -interrumpiendo al zorro- qué haces aquí Mukuro!

**Mukuro:** bueno.. yo.. –dijo con nerviosismo-

**Hiei:** -interrumpiendo nuevamente- sabes qué?! Vamos a la cocina..!

Mukuro y Kurama lograron decir al unísono "para qué?!" Mukuro por confusión y Kurama.. bueno.. por celos.

**Hiei:** -enojado- aww solo vamos!! –toma a Mukuro de la muñeca y la arrastra hasta la cocina-

Kurama los siguió con la mirada hasta dicho lugar mas que celoso.. hasta logro refunfuñar unas cuantas cosas en voz baja como "maldita bruja" y "la odio, la odio, la odio!"

Pero Yukina se reacomodo en el sillón haciendo que éste rechinara.. y sacando al zorro de su nube de celos..

**Kurama:** -volteando con ella y tratando de tranquilizarse- ohh.. hola Yukina.. –dijo perturbado-

La peliazul sólo lo miraba fijamente.. notó que eso incomodaba un poco al pelirrojo y sonrió despreocupadamente..

**Yukina:** Kurama.. por qué no te sientas?

**Kurama:** -nervioso- claro, claro!

Se sentó en un sillón al frente de la pequeño hada de hielo..

**Kurama:** -jugando nerviosamente con sus manos- y dime.. por qué esta visita tan repentina..?

Yukina sonrió más ante esa pregunta..

Kurama se ponía más nervioso aún con las sonrisas de la pequeña Koorime, esto no tenia otra explicación mas que él no sabia qué rayos estaba pasando.. al no saber que más decir tomo un zorro negro de ojos rojos que estaba sobre la mesa de adorno y empezó a jugárselo en las manos como muestra de nerviosidad.

**Yukina:** -tono de curiosidad- Kurama..

**Kurama:** -aun jugando con el zorro- s..si? di..me..

**Yukina:** te puedo hacer una pregunta..?

**Kurama:** se..seguro..

**Yukina:** -sonriendo- ... te gusta Hiei?

A Kurama casi le da un ataque cardiaco ante la pregunta de la niña, por consecuencia casi se le cae el zorro de las manos.. pero lo logro atrapar al sexto intento de salvarlo.

**Kurama:** QU...QUÉ??

Su respiración se puso muy agitada.. cómo en el mundo ella podía saber eso?! Apenas ayer él se dio cuenta al 100 y Yukina ahora se lo preguntaba como si nada!

Pero ese no era el verdadero problema.. sino.. qué le respondería?

**Kurama:** -frenético- Yukina.. este.. yo.. yo.. qu..qué... cuál fue la pregunta?? –voltea para todos lados como si así fuera a salir de esto-

**Yukina:** la respuesta es un "sí", no?

**Kurama:** u..u..un sí? P..pero... un sí a... –suspiro de resignación- vale.. si.. es cierto..

**Yukina:** -seria- Ohh

**Kurama:** -mirando el piso- .. estas enojada conmigo?

Tal vez esperó oír un horrible "sí, no te quiero volver a hablar" pero esas palabras nunca llegaron.. a cambio escucho unas pequeñas.. risas?

Volteo a donde se encontraba sentada la peliazul y la encontró sonriendo felizmente.. eso lo confundió aún más..

**Yukina:** claro que no.. sabes? se me hace muy lindo.. tú y Hiei..

**Kurama:** -suspira aliviadamente- bueno pero.. cómo lo sabes?..

--

Mientras tanto..

**Hiei:** qué estas haciendo con ella?! –exigió saber mas que furioso-

**Mukuro:** -despreocupada- cálmate Hiei.. ya sabes que enojado no llegas a nada..

**Hiei:** te equivocas.. he hecho grandes cosas mientras estaba enojado.. –dijo con tono informativo-

**Mukuro:** -arquea un ceja- a si? Cómo cuales..?

Sonidos de grillos..

**Hiei:** -frunce el entrecejo- me vas a decir que hacías con Yukina o no!

**Mukuro:** calma.. no hacíamos nada malo..

**Hiei:** no le habrás dicho que..?

**Mukuro:** -interrumpiéndolo- no.

**Hiei:** entonces..?

**Mukuro:** -sonríe y cambiándole el tema- por qué estabas desnudo cuando llegamos?

**Hiei:** -a punto de explotar- yo no estaba desnudo!!!

El rostro de Hiei se tornó totalmente rojo.. Mukuro ya lo estaba desesperando con su misterio..

**Mukuro:** -tranquila- bueno, semidesnudo..

**Hiei:** no es asunto tuyo!!

**Mukuro:** es Kurama, no?

Kurama?! Acaso ella lo sabia..??

El tono de voz y el semblante de Hiei cambiaron totalmente ante esa pregunta..

**Hiei:** ..qué?

**Mukuro:** son amantes?

**Hiei:** -abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa- QUÉ?!

**Mukuro:** -sonríe- no tiene caso negarlo..

Hiei ya no sabia que decirle.. le sorprendió mucho el hecho de que ella supiera lo que sentía por cierto pelirrojo.. en realidad Mukuro estaba actuando extraño hoy.. Primero, parece una ningen vestida así!! Hubiera preferido mil veces que vistiera como acostumbraba en el Makai y que su mitad robótica estuviera expuesta!.. Segundo, llegó con Yukina, su hermana! Quién sabe desde que hora estarán juntas.. se estremecía de pensar que la pelinaranja le haya dicho algo a Yukina acerca de su parentesco.. Y Tercera.. sabia que estaba enamorado de Kurama! Eso era lo más raro.. aunque analizándolo bien.. ni tanto, puesto que siempre abandonaba el castillo en el mundo del mal para ir a ver al zorro al Ningenkai.. posiblemente Mukuro lo noto..

Pero todo ese montón de pensamientos en la mente del Jaganshi duraron algo de tiempo.. y Mukuro ya no soportaba tanto silencio ante la pregunta que le hizo..

**Mukuro:** Hiei, yo lo sé.. tu hermana también lo sabe.. todo el mundo sabe que estas enamorado de ese zorro.. tan sólo admítelo y te dejare empaz.

No supo si ese comentario por parte de la mitad androide lo tranquilizo o lo alarmo.. si le sorprendió pero no podía seguir demostrando debilidad.. así que opto por hacer notar la primera opción..

**Hiei:** -tranquilamente- no somos amantes

**Mukuro:** a no? Y por qué estaban desnudos?

**Hiei:** -perdiendo la tranquilidad- no estábamos desnudos!!

**Mukuro:** -gota de sudor al estilo anime- calma, calma.. semidesnudos pues..

**Hiei:** qué te importa!

Mukuro le tomo la menor importancia a eso y..

**Mukuro:** -se lleva una mano a la barbilla- y si no son amantes, entonces qué son?

**Hiei:** -desafiante- hn, en realidad quieres que responda a esa pregunta, Mukuro?

**Mukuro:** seguro, si no por qué crees que estoy aquí?

**Hiei:** hn.. estoy enamorado de Kurama..

No podía creer que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta por primera vez..

**Mukuro:** -cierra los ojos- lo sabia..

**Hiei:** bien, ya te respondí a tu pregunta.. ahora tú dime.. –exaltándose repentinamente- por qué demonios estabas con mi hermana!

**Mukuro:** ah, nada especial.. sólo.. conversábamos.. es muy agradable, sabes?

**Hiei:** de qué conversaban?

**Mukuro:** -sonríe- de ti y de Kurama

**Hiei:** y ella cómo lo tomó?

**Mukuro:** bien.. bien.. dice que se le hace linda la cosa..

**Hiei:** -desvía la mirada- hn..

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar por los próximos 2 minutos..

**Hiei:** hn.. y.. tú? –pregunto con inocencia y timidez-

**Mukuro:** -voltea a verlo- y yo qué, Hiei?

**Hiei:** cómo te lo tomaste tú?..

**Mukuro:** -sonríe- ohh!! Eso!!.. bueno pues.. es tu decisión.. por mi no hay problema.

Hiei sonrió un poco, después de todo, eso es lo que quería oír..

**Hiei:** vamos a la sala..

Mukuro asintió con la cabeza y ambos fueron a la sala.. donde encontraron a el otro par riendo despreocupadamente.

--

**Kurama:** -riendo- entonces yo le dije.. "si quiero!" y él me dijo.. "no, no quieres!".. y después íbamos a... –nota la presencia y los voltea a ver- ohh.. hola! (N/A: O.o de qué estarían hablando..)

**Yukina:** -sonríe dulcemente- cómo están?

**Mukuro:** saludos.. bien.. platicaron bien, Yukina? –le guiñe un ojo a ésta-

**Yukina:** seguro –le devuelve el guiño-

**Mukuro:** entonces creo que ya podemos irnos..

Yukina se levantó de su asiento y se fue a parar junto a Mukuro, que yacía en la puerta..

**Kurama:** ya se van tan pronto?

**Yukina:** sí, Kurama.. nos veremos luego, si?

**Kurama:** -sonriendo- esta bien.

Hiei se paro atrás del sillón donde Kurama estaba, aún estaba nervioso de ver a su hermana.. después de ese vergonzoso momento que acababa de pasar..

**Mukuro:** bueno.. tengo cosas que hacer en el Makai, vienes conmigo, Yukina?

**Yukina:** seguro, no me caerán mal unos días haya..

Todos se terminaron de despedir y ambas apariciones femeninas abandonaron el Ningenkai.

Lo que significa que este par se quedo a solas..

**Kurama:** -voltea con Hiei- y bien?

**Hiei:** .. y bien qué?

**Kurama:** -curioso- de qué hablaste con Mukuro?

**Hiei:** ah.. de qué hablaste con Yukina?

**Kurama:** -frunce la cara- yo te pregunte primero

**Hiei:** esta bien.. de ti

**Kurama:** -arquea un ceja- de mi?

**Hiei:** si.. no sé como se entero pero ella.. lo sabe..

**Kurama:** Yukina también..

**Hiei:** hn..

Kurama: -sonríe- por qué no te sientas a mi lado?

Hiei solo semi sonrió y sin cuestionar nada, se sentó a un lado de su zorro.

**Kurama:** y dime.. cómo se lo tomo Mukuro?

**Hiei:** según ella bien.. pero no sé, no me convenció mucho..

**Kurama:** -enojado- tú crees que se nos interponga? ¬¬

**Hiei:** no, la verdad es que no.. tú tranquilo.

Después de esas palabras, el ambiente se torno silencioso.. pero esta vez ya no fue un silencio incomodo, esta vez era... como si no necesitaran decirse nada más. Las cosas entre ambos estaban mas que perfectas..

**Kurama:** -sonrojado- Hiei.. yo.. no te lo dije anoche pero..

**Hiei:** -viéndolo a los ojos- pero qué, zorro?

**Kurama:** te amo..

El pelinegro sonrió.. y de una manera que ni Kurama ni nadie había visto jamás. Esta era su primera sonrisa de felicidad sincera.. desde que nació el único sentimiento que conoció fue el odio y el desprecio.. hasta que el Kitsune le enseño inconscientemente que también existía el amor.. y sin querer.. lo fue amando hasta el grado de todo esto.

Nunca creyó que ese amor seria correspondido pero resulto ser cierto, lo único que el ha querido en esta vida es ser querido y apreciado por alguien.. aunque nunca lo admitió, ahora no tenia porque seguir ocultando nada.

**Hiei:** hn.. que cosas dices.. yo te amo mucho más.. idiota.

**Kurama:** -sonríe ampliamente- no.. te aseguro que no..

Se unieron en un beso lleno de cariño y demás cosas poco experimentadas por ambos..

Fue un beso corto, sólo para acompañar ese momento..

Lo cortaron.. para después Kurama recargarse en el hombro del Jaganshi mientras este lo pasaba un brazo por sus hombros abrazándolo.. y nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la sala.

Ahora todo estaba aclarado, y ninguno de los dos se arrepentía por las cosas hechas.. ya que todo lo que paso, al final era para llevarlos a esto.. a que estuvieran juntos.

Y alguien tenia que romper el silencio..

**Kurama:** .. tienes idea de donde puedan vender ropa de látex? –pregunto con curiosidad-

**Hiei:** Kurama!

--

FIN 

Ay por dios.. al fin termine esta cosa!! Mi primer historia de HxK! Y las que me faltan.. mwejejeje...

Este capitulo final me quedo simplemente horrible!! Pero no me culpen, acabo de entrar a la escuela y los profesores ya empezaron a aterrorizarme.

Me duele la maldita mano de tanto escribir manualmente y por lo tanto también se me quitan las de escribir en maquina.. pero ya ven, al fin lo termine.. y admito que ya lo quería terminar para empezar a escribir nuevos.. tengo muchas, muchas ideas!

Como habrán notado, esta es una historia muy corta, el porque de esa oración es simple.. yo soy "nueva" en esta pareja, tanto como leyendo como escribiendo.. y si después quería escribir fics mas profundos de este par necesitaba primero este escalón.. en resumen, solo escribí esto por ganas.

Como sea, muchas gracias a las nenas que estuvieron leyendo esto y que me dieron ánimos para seguir, las amo a todas!! Ojala me sigan apoyando y contactado )

Sin nada más que añadir.. se despide de ustedes El condimento favorito en las ensaladas y las hamburguesas.

Glutamato de Sodio.


End file.
